<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Knee Pit by katrinawritesthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486297">The Knee Pit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings'>katrinawritesthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut, You're Welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>rockets in here after four months of no fics and slam dunks this on your dash! You’re Fucking Welcome</p>
<p>“Dude,” he says. “dude, how weird do you think it would be if I fucked, like. Your knee pit?” he squishes Taemin’s knee in demonstration as he says it. Taemin looks at him blankly for a second, then at his knee, and then back with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“Extremely weird,” he says. A wide grin spreads over his face. “Do it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Knee Pit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonghyun is feeling some kind of way that he doesn’t really know how to describe, but it’s some kind of way that he feels like would be benefited by some form of snuggling, so it’s with purpose that he gets off of the couch and shuffles down the hallway towards the bedrooms. Minho and Key are out, and Jinki’s door is closed, so it’s his and Taemin’s room that he peeps into in the hopes of finding someone.<b><br/>
</b></p>
<p>And find someone he does: Taemin himself, sprawled out on his tummy on top of all of the covers, messy black hair all over a pillow and eyes closed. Sleepy snuggling is okay too, Jonghyun thinks, so he quietly steps into the room, wiggles out of his jeans, and crawls daintily on top of the bed. Carefully positioning himself on top of Taemin, he lowers himself down to lie on him and nuzzle in between his shoulder blades.</p>
<p>“Oof,” is what Taemin says when Jonghyun does this. Jonghyun jumps, just a little, before continuing his wiggling to get comfortable. Oops.</p>
<p>“I thought you were sleeping,” he says. Otherwise he would have asked. “Sorry,” he adds.</p>
<p>“Not sleeping, just thinking,” Taemin mumbles. There’s shuffling and then a tired hand paps Jonghyun’s butt gently twice. “It’s okay,” he says. “Hi.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Jonghyun says. He moves his arms to fit his hands under Taemin’s shoulders so he can hold him better. Taemin groans quietly under his weight, but not an uncomfortable groan; Jonghyun knows that he likes to be squished like this. If anything, the noise that comes from Taemin’s chest is a little husky, a little pleasured, almost like the noises he makes during sex. And Jonghyun knows that they’re not having sex right now and that this is one of the least sexy situations he’s been in for at least a week, but at the same time, with Taemin under him and his body warm and his voice so deep and his booty, Jonghyun notices quite suddenly, directly under Jonghyun’s dick, he finds his emotions quickly turning from vague snuggliness to definite horniness.</p>
<p>So suddenly and so horny, in fact, that he just straight up pops a boner right there. He lies there, his dick hard in his undies, Taemin under him, and thinks. This sure is some kind of emotion that he’s feeling right now. He doesn’t think sex right now would be bad, honestly; he doesn’t really think sex at any time is bad, but. It feels like it would be real tacky to just invite himself on top of Taemin and then ask to fuck with no other preamble.</p>
<p>On the other hand, he knows that Taemin wouldn’t mind, so he asks anyway.</p>
<p>“Hey, can I fuck you?” he asks at the same time that Taemin asks, “Dude, do you have a boner?”</p>
<p>There’s a moment where they’re both silent; then it’s followed by another moment where they’re both laughing, Taemin harsh and braying and Jonghyun loud and breathy. Then there’s another moment where their giggles fade out and Jonghyun is just left smiling against the back of Taemin’s shirt.</p>
<p>“So can I?” he asks, wiggling his hips against Taemin’s booty. Taemin’s next breath, instead of being a steadying one, is instead a slow hiss of more laughter. Then he turns his head so he can look at Jonghyun over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he says apologetically. “The last time I bottomed it was, like.”His eyes dart up like he’s trying to remember. “that time Jinki and me got smashed on my birthday,” he says eventually with a little grin. Jonghyun rolls his eyes. He remembers that. “And that was forever ago and I don’t really feel like doing all of the work that would go into bottoming right now,” Taemin shrugs.</p>
<p>“That’s fair,” Jonghyun says. That makes sense. His request was real sudden. Still, so was his boner, and his boner is still there, which is kind of a problem. He doesn’t get the kind of boners where he can just ignore them and they’ll go away like Minho does. Moving his hands out from under Taemin and planting them on the mattress, he pushes himself up so he can sit on Taemin’s thighs. Then he puts his hands on Taemin’s booty, rubbing and squishing it gently and trying to think. After a moment, he scoots back just a little bit so he can feel up Taemin’s thighs instead. “Can I fuck your thighs?” he asks hopefully. Thighs are nice to fuck also and don’t require any fingering or anything.</p>
<p>“Uhhhhhhhh,” Taemin says, “sure.”</p>
<p>“Sure?” Jonghyun asks brightly, not believing his luck. Taemin pushes himself up as well, back arched as his legs remain underneath Jonghyun, still smiling over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sure,” he says again. “why not. Lemme get on my back.” He turns halfway until Jonghyun happily moves off of him, and then flops over to his back, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn. Then he lifts both legs and kicks them lightly in the air. “Undress me, father,” he demands.</p>
<p>“All right—” Jonghyun says, stopping halfway through leaning towards the bedside table for the lube to lean back and throw a sharp frown and point in Taemin’s direction. “Do not start that fake Daddy shit with me, I’m not Key.” Key might think it’s cute when Taemin acts like a little gremlin and pretends like he’s into Daddy stuff but Jonghyun isn’t here to be called a Dom, even in a joking way. He’s too tired to deal with that. Taemin smirks at him, eyebrows wiggling up and down.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Mommy,” he says innocently. Jonghyun narrows his eyes. That’s better, but still. And still again, he just rolls his eyes and goes back to his Lube Quest because he knows that the more he tries to tell Taemin not to be a gremlin, the more gremliny Taemin will be. It’s one of the things that he loves most about him. </p>
<p>He just grabs the lube and then scoots himself to the end of the bed, grabbing Taemin’s ankles and pushing his legs up and out of the way so he can situate himself comfortably just behind his cute booty. He swats Taemin’s little gremlin hands away from the hem of his sweats and just tugs them down himself, leaning way back to pull them off of his legs and then throwing them in the general direction of the hamper. What’s left are Taemin’s boyshorts, patterned with little dicks and tight enough on his frame to outline his soft ween. Jonghyun pokes it gently through the fabric.</p>
<p>“Do you want these off too?” he asks. He knows Taemin has that thing about creaming himself or sometimes he thinks it’s the hottest thing on the planet and other times he despises it with every fiber of his being. Taemin shrugs as his answer, reaching down to readjust his dick better in his undies. </p>
<p>“No,” he says, “they can stay. I don’t think I really feel like getting a boner anyway, so.” he shrugs again. Jonghyun hesitates with his hand halfway to his own undies. Oh. He kind of thought that. When he mentioned fucking in general that. Taemin would be into it and would want to nut also. Taemin notices his hesitation, because he smiles comfortingly and reaches between his legs to tug on the hem of Jonghyun’s boxers himself. “It’s cool, I’m just real lazy right now.” he says. “Fuck my thighs so I can tell you your dick is cute,” he adds.</p>
<p>“Oh, well, when you say it like that,” Jonghyun smiles, blushing a little bit at just the thought. If Taemin is chill about it then so is he. He shimmies out of his boxers and tosses them the same way he tossed Taemin’s sweats. Taemin pokes the very tip of his ween, wiggling the pad of his finger against the hole.</p>
<p>“Cute,” he smiles, and Jonghyun shivers from both the compliment and the tingles that fizzle up his cock. </p>
<p>He gathers both of Taemin’s legs together, hooking his knees over his left shoulder and holding them there with his arm. Popping the cap of the lube, he fumbles a little clumsily to squirt some out with one hand. Quickly he gives up on getting it into his palm and decides to change tactics, squidging it between Taemin’s thighs instead and rubbing them up gently. He smooths the lube around, biting his lip at the softness of Taemin’s skin, at how warm it is, how slick and shiny the lube makes it look.</p>
<p>While he does this Taemin watches, hands placed behind his head, eyes hooded, smile wide and sleepy. He rubs his thighs together too as much as he can from this position and shifts his hips to be closer to Jonghyun. Jonghyun feels like maybe he’s spending a little longer than he necessarily needs to to feel up Taemin’s thighs, but neither of them are complaining, so he only stops when his dick throbs particularly hard at him like it’s getting impatient. Then, he tightens his hold on Taemin’s legs, smears the rest of the lube on his hand onto his cock, and presses the head of it to the seam of Taemin’s thighs.</p>
<p>Immediately, Taemin makes the most overdramatic, overacted moan of pleasure that Jonghyun has ever heard. He snorts loudly, laughter bubbling out of his lips as he leans forward to steady himself with his right hand on the mattress, cheek leaning against Taemin’s knee. He doesn’t get to appreciate how it feels when his cock pushes warmly in between Taemin’s thighs because he’s busy laughing, but he really doesn’t mind. Taemin is so great.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up,” he says, looking up at the gremlin underneath him. Taemin smiles back lazily, clearly proud of himself.</p>
<p>“Feels nice,” he says, just as innocently as before. And just as before, Jonghyun rolls his eyes as he straightens up.</p>
<p>“You’re real good,” he says fondly. He readjusts his grip on Taemin’s legs, one hand around his shins, the other hand holding his hip, and starts to actually fuck his nice soft warm thighs.</p>
<p>It’s lovely, wonderful, divine; just like he thought it would be to have Taemin’s legs squeezing together, squeezing his cock in between them, everything slick and easy with the lube as he slowly rolls his hips to savor the experience. Every time he fucks all the way in so that their bodies press together and the head of his cock peeps out at the other end of Taemin’s legs, Taemin reaches down to rub his thumb over it. Jonghyun feels all tingly all over. He’s having a great time, he has to admit. </p>
<p>Taemin is too, by the looks of it. His eyes are closed, but the hand still by his head is pushing through his hair, pushing it out of his face and pulling it gently. Jonghyun can see his chest moving with breaths under his sweater and he keeps biting his lip and then letting his mouth fall open. Jonghyun is just starting to wonder if Taemin is getting more into this than he thought he would be when Taemin sucks in a sharp breath and reaches further down to tap quickly on Jonghyun’s hand on his hip.</p>
<p>“Wait wait wait, fuck, stop, real quick, fuck,” he hisses. Jonghyun stops, amused, his dick all the way in between Taemin’s thighs and his eyebrows raised. Taemin breathes heavily, covering his face with both hands and swallowing hard. Then he shakes his head and sits up halfway to clumsily take off his sweater. He throws it on the side of the bed and flops back down in just his black tank-top, running both hands through his hair and looking sheepish.</p>
<p>“I forgot how sensitive my thighs are,” he grins. “Fuck, I’m.” He reaches down again and pulls his own dick out of his undies, holding it in his hand and jerking himself off slowly. “This is like, real hot,” he says. He opens his legs just enough to wipe his hand on the inside of his thigh and get it all lubey before he returns it to his dick. Then he crosses his legs as he rests them back over Jonghyun’s shoulder, so that they’re pressed even tighter together. “Keep going,” he commands.</p>
<p>“Aye aye sir,” Jonghyun says on a laugh. He gets his hand around one of Taemin’s knees to hold his legs steady and pulls his hips back, ready to start going again.</p>
<p>And then, before he can formulate the thought to thrust back forward, another thought formulates in his head instead and he hesitates. Rubbing his thumb over the underside of Taemin’s knee, over the soft muscle and thin ligament or whatever that is, he gasps softly.</p>
<p>“Dude,” he says. “dude, how weird do you think it would be if I fucked, like. Your knee pit?” he squishes Taemin’s knee in demonstration as he says it. Taemin looks at him blankly for a second, then at his knee, and then back with wide eyes. </p>
<p>“Extremely weird,” he says. A wide grin spreads over his face. “Do it.” he lifts his legs off of Jonghyun’s shoulder and very gently kicks him back so he can put his feet on the bed. He also reaches the hand not around his dick out for a high-five, which Jonghyun slaps on to his palm eagerly. Hell yeah. He loves that both of them can have these ideas and that both of them will just go with it. They enable each other so much better than the other three do. </p>
<p>Jonghyun grabs the lube from where he left it at the foot of the bed earlier. Staggering a little bit when he hops off of the bed, he turns and grabs Taemin, picking him up bodily bridal style and moving him to the edge of the bed, grinning smugly when Taemin yells in surprise and then laughs as he’s dropped back down. When he bends his knees so his calves press against his thighs, they’re at the perfect height to match Jonghyun’s dick.</p>
<p>Jonghyun, biting his lip with excitement, squishies some of the lube out onto his palm, then taps Taemin’s knee to get him to lift his foot and expose his knee pit. He slaps his hand on there unceremoniously and rubs the lube around, Taemin snorting into his fingers the whole time. When Taemin lowers his foot so his leg comes back together again, though, he instantly grimaces, shoulders scrunching up high like a turtle.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he says. “Oh, don’t like that. Wow.”</p>
<p>“What?” Joonghyun asks, concerned. Taemin shakes his head, smiling again and slowly stretching and bending his leg.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think about. What having a lubed up knee pit would feel like,” he says. “I’m over it,” he adds. “put your dick in there.”</p>
<p>“Okie dokie,” Jonghyun says. That’s an order that he doesn’t have to be given twice. Clapping his non-lubey hand on top of Taemin’s knee, he holds his dick in his other hand and guides it into the seam.</p>
<p>It slips in between Taemin’s calf and thigh just as easily as it did his thighs with the help of the lube, and it’s a very similar experience, but at the same time, extremely different. He hesitates once he gets all the way in there, the head of his dick again peeping out on the other side. He pulls back and thrusts back in a couple of times and then hesitates again. It’s not exactly what he was expecting and he doesn’t know if that’s good or bad. On the bed, Taemin is giggling into his hands.</p>
<p>“Keep going, it tickles,” he grins.</p>
<p>“Does it really?” Jonghyun laughs, using his hands to move Taemin’s knee back and forth instead of doing the work himself. As an answer, Taemin laughs harder, covering his face with his hands. He nods, black hair bouncing, and lowers his hands to expose a wide, toothy smile.</p>
<p>“This is so fucking—”</p>
<p>“Hey do you two want to go see—” Both of them whip around to look at the bedroom door as it opens without a knock, Key’s hand on the knob and Key’s face looking blankly at them. Jonghyun freezes, his nerves stopped up with a mixture of embarrassment and absolute hilarity at what this must look like to Key. Taemin, on the other hand, starts giggling harder than ever. Key looks at them for a long moment, then rolls his eyes and turns to leave. “Never mind,” he says.</p>
<p>He closes the door behind him, but not before Jonghyun snaps back to himself and shouts, “Wait!”</p>
<p>He takes his dick out of Taemin’s knee pit—it makes a slick little squelching sound—and scuttles to the door, grabbing the handle and wrenching it open. He sees Key halfway down the hallway and calls out again.</p>
<p>“Go see what?” he whines. “I want to go! Are you going to the movies? Take me with you! Kibummie!” he wails dramatically. “When did you even get home? I thought you were out.” He’s so flustered and upset and confused and still horny. “Give me like ten minutes and then I’ll go with you,” he yells.</p>
<p>Key turns the corner of the hallway into the living room, shaking his head, but before Jonghyun can call after him some more, Minho’s head pops around the corner instead.</p>
<p>“What are you yelling for—oh my God.” His eyes look over Jonghyun, stop at his hips, and then he covers his eyes with his hands. “Why the fuck are you like this, dude,” he says, disgruntled.</p>
<p> “Wha—? Oh—” Glancing down, Jonghyun realizes that he didn’t put his dick away before he just launched himself out into the middle of the hallway. “Fuck,” he says, and ducks back into the bedroom, where Taemin is currently rolling around on the bed, clutching his stomach as he laughs extremely loudly. Jonghyun finds his own laughter rising up and falling out of his lips as he leans back against the door. This is not where he expected to be when he rolled off the couch twenty minutes ago looking for a snuggle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you're welcome again</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>